Ridikulus Drabbles
by Camus Deverseau
Summary: Une suite de drabbles plus ou moins Yaoi selon le bon vouloir de l'auteur avec des révélations ultra importantes et insoupçonnées... oui on ne vous a pas tout dit sur Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Drabble 1

_Le vice caché de Serpentard  
OU_

_Pourquoi la forme du médaillon de serpentard !!_

-« Saligaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuud !!!! Sali… ah te voilà !!! »

Notre Godric Gryffondor en chef déambulait dans les couloirs de l'école encore récente mais déjà si connue de Poudlard. Tout cela en hurlant à tue-tête des sobriquets particulièrement stupides à l'encontre de notre si estimée Salazar Serpentard. Ce dernier, installé confortablement, voir lascivement, sur le canapé de ses appartements s'adonnait à un son péché mignon qu'il s'empressait à présent de cacher sous les coussins.

« Hey Slavy' ! Edga propose qu'on fasse un match de Quidditch inter professeurs ! ça te dis ? »

Du spoooooooort ? Saint Lazare montra à la face du monde, ou plutôt au sourire ingénu de son acolyte rouge et or, une mine passablement déconfite qui aurait fait comprendre à n'importe qui que, non il n'était pas d'accord. Mais Godric étant moins qu'un « n'importe qui »…………….

« Cool ! rendez vous sur le terrain à 8h demain matin sur le….. qu'est ce que tu caches ? »

« Pardon ? ouais ouais c'est ça demain matin sur le terrain de… hey laisse ça tranquille !!!! »

ALERTE : c'était le seul mot que le cerveau éminent de notre cher Salazar était encore capable de formuler clairement. Il plongea la main sous les coussins pour empêcher l'idiot congénital qu'était Godric de se saisir de son trésor. Une main qui ressortit de sous les fameux coussins recouverte de chocolats qui semblait avoir fondu et avoir été massacré par la poigne sans merci du lion sans cervelle.

« Depuis quand tu planques du chocolat dans ta chambre toi ? »

Le visage du serpentard vira à une couleur proche de celle de l'emblème de son interlocuteur.

« Va te foutre ton balais là où je pense et dégage de ma piaule ! »

« Oh mais c'est qu'il deviendrait vulgaire l'orvet ^^ »

Salazar ne devenait vulguaire que quand il avait quelque chose à cacher et malheureusement pour lui, Godric avait une facilité déconcertante à se souvenir de cette petite …. Faiblesse ?

« Qu'est ce que tu as à cacher Slavy chéri ? montre à tonton Godric !! »

« Casse-toi merdeux, retourne jouer sagement au Quidditch !! »

« Ooooooooooh mais qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Brandissait à présent une carte de chocogrenouile, la friandise qui faisait fureur chez les élèves depuis quelque temps, et dont l'adoré directeur des verts et argents avait confisqué tout un stock à des élèves de première année quelques jours auparavant.

« Tiens je croyais que tu les avais tous confisqués, noyés, brûlés, explosés jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste aucune molécule…. Etonnant d'en retrouver ici non ? »

« Bon d'accord il en reste peut être un ou deux…. C'est vraiment pas mal ces gâteries. »

Mais la main de Godric replongea dans le fauteuil pour ressortir une poignée de boites pentagonales.

« 20 ou 30 plutôt…. Heyyyyyyy t'aurais pas tout confisquer pour te goinfrer de chocolats qui saute tout seul ? »

GRILLE : c'était le mot qui avait pris la place de « ALERTE » dans la cervelle de notre aimé Salazar. Godric ouvrit une boite vide et trouva la carte à collectionner.

« Tiens… c'est moi !! tu fais la collection des cartes ? »

« Oui mais celle là j'en aie déjà 6…………. »

Ses mots avaient précédé sa pensée et il vira à nouveau à une jolie couleur pourpre en détournant le regard.

« Moi je trouve que la boite ressemble à ton médaillon…. D'ailleurs il est où ? »

« Sur l'étagère pourquoi ? »

Godric fut saisit d'un flash génial (excusez le du peu) et alla ouvrir le médaillon de son ami pour en voir sortir une grenouille en chocolat qui alla sautiller plus loin dans la salle.

« C'est plus discret à transporter qu'un sac rempli de boites….. » Murmura Le vert et argent en guise d'excuse. »

FIN

_(ahah vive HP 6 aux avants premières [oui je suis une VIP XD AHAHAHA nan en fait j'ai payé ma place XD] vous vous attendiez pas à une révélation pareil avouez XD)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nom de la fanfiction :**

Ridikulus Drabbles ou quoi tu connais pas toofi

**Drabble2 :**

_Question pour un Sorcier_

_OU_

La revanche de Snape

**Disclamer : **

Ces personnages appartiennent à J.

**Note de l'auteur :**

XD comment j'ai rien à faire pendant les vacances que d'écrire des Drabble à la con de moins de 1000 mots et tout ça sans consulter ma béta lectrice XD

Drabble2 : Question pour un Sorcier.

Comment était il arrivé là ? Ah oui ça y était, Potter lui avait lancé un défis et il avait répondu bêtement qu'il le battrait de toute façon et de quelque manière que ce soit. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à l'émission sorcière pour les ménagères de moins de cinquante ans au foyer : « Question pour un sorcier ». Tout ça le jour de la spécial parrain/filleul en plus. Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à croire que Snape ait accepté de venir participer à l'émission avec lui.

Quelqu'un annonça que l'émission démarrerai dans trente seconde, il se forgea un air supérieur et regarda Potter avec mépris.

« Vous êtes prêts ? 3…2…1… »

Le jingle retentit, une mélodie qui ressemblait vaguement à la une chansonnette que poussait Ombrage dans les couloirs de l'école en cinquième année. Pitié faites que personne au ministère ne regarde cette maudite émission. Peine perdue, tout le monde était au courrant que mr-j'ai-survécut-et-j'emmerde-le-monde Potter passait à la seule chaîne sorcière d'angleterre. Il regarda son parrain, qui lui rendit un rictus crispée pendant que l'animateur –une sorte de Lockart II- apparaissait sur le plateau avec un sourire Colgate.

« Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à notre émission « Question pour un Sorcier » !! »

Il y eut une vague d'applaudissement et Draco soupira profondément en regardant ce crétin de Potter sourire comme l'idiot congénital qu'il était à son cher parrain Sirius Black, pas beaucoup plus intelligent.

« Tout d'abord je tiens à vous présenter nos participants du jours, qui sont vraiment très spéciaux . Pour commencer nous voici en présence du célèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèbrissime HARRY POTTER !! accompagné de son parrain tout aussi célèbre –bien que pour d'autres raisons- SIRIUS BLACK !! »

Le public se déchaîna soudain et Draco leva un sourcil dubitatif en regardant quelques fangirl s'évanouir à moitié en criant le nom de Harry. Une petite mamie se crut même autorisée à monter sur le plateau dans l'espoir d'aller embrasser le survivant. Elle fut cependant refoulée par les vigils.

« On continue avec le beau DRACO MALOY ! jeune héritier ) la tête de la fortune de sa famille malgré ses dix-sept ans tout justes passés ! Il est accompagné de son parrain SEVERUS SNAPE !! le professeur de potion de Poudlard !!! »

Draco savait qu'il suscitait l'admiration mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que toutes les jeunes filles de la salle se lèvent en criant son nom à en vomir leurs poumons. Il lança un sourire charmeur à la foule, dont le cœur manqua un battement, en passant négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés. Son parrain le couva du regard puis se ré-intéressa à l'animateur.

« Nous allons pouvoir nous tourner vers nos concurrents pour la première partie de l'émission !! Pour bloquer la question et pouvoir y répondre il vous suffit de taper un coup sur votre bureau avec votre baguette magique, le plus rapide verra son bureau s'allumer de la couleur qui lui aura choisit. Alors ? quelles couleurs choisissez vous ? »

« Vert. »

« Rouge »

Les bureaux s'allumèrent. Celui de Potter et Black s'éclaira de rouge tandis que celui de Draco et Snape prenait leur couleur verte.

« Première question ! Combien de génération faut il pour qu'une famille soit de « sang-pur » ? »

Une lumière verte éclaira le plateau alors que Sirius levait sa baguette.

« Mr Malfoy, pas étonnant que vous ayez la réponse à cette question n'est ce pas ? allez y. »

« Il faut trois générations de sorciers pour considérer une famille comme des sang-purs, cependant elle n'aura une légitimité auprès des autres familles qu'après treize générations. »

« BONNE REPONSE !!! voilà qui était clair et concis Mr Malfoy ! cinq points pour votre bonne réponse »

Draco offrit, sous les applaudissements, un sourire méprisant et hautain à Harry qui ne fut pas filmé, le Gryffondor semblait serein cependant. Toutes les questions ne seraient pas aussi faciles pour eux.

« Seconde question. Je suis un personnage éminent depuis peu décédé, j'ai contribué à la création de la pierre… OUI MR POTTER ??? »

« Albus Dumbledore ! »

« BONNE REPOOOOOOOOOOOOONSE !! »

« Question 3. Je suis un animal magique au corps long et fin, ma peau entre dans la constitution de diverses potions telles que le poly….. Oui Mr Snape ? »

« Le serpent d'arbre. »

Les questions s'enchaînèrent ainsi, chacun répondant à son tour. Tout y passa, potions, formules magiques, plantes, créatures magiques, métamorphoses, astronomie, divination, mathématiques, anglais, et même des questions à caractères sexuels auxquelles Draco répondit avec un sourire suffisant et des œillades vers Harry qui rougissait comme une pucelle. Le brun fixa Malfoy avec des yeux de merlans frits –que ne manquèrent pas les caméras- lorsqu'il récita les incantations pour permettre de moduler la vitesse de a pénétration par balais.

A la fin de l'émission ils étaient à égalité et attendaient la question finale qui les départagerait. La tension était palpable, les deux adultes se fusillaient du regard sous celui, consterné, de leurs filleuls. Finalement le quizz avait tourné à l'affrontement Snape VS Black plutôt qu'à l'affrontement Malfoy VS Potter.

« Quelle est la définition du mot « maraudeur » ??? »

A la surprise générale, le plateau s'éclaira de vert et Snape arborait un sourire vainqueur.

« Maraudeur : individu se livrant à la maraude

Marauder : Action de voler des fruits, des légumes ou des volailles à la campagne »

« QUOI ?? »

« BONNE REPOOOOOOOOOOOOOONSE !! et c'est l'équipe Malfoy/Snape qui gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagne ce quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz !! »

Sirius était totalement déconfit en réalisant que leurs surnoms, à lui, James, Remus et Petitgrow signifiait « voleurs de fruits et légumes ». Dégoûté il quitta le plateau en traînant des pieds.

Malfoy se vit remettre un chèque de dix milles Gallions d'or et se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire chafouin.

« Il était convenu que le vainqueur aurait le droit à une récompense non ? »

« Ouais ….. qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Tu es à moi pour la nuit mon cher Potter. »

Le regard d'Harry s'illumina soudain et il se jeta sur lui pour lui rouler un patin devant les caméras. Le lendemain, la presse ne parlerait que de ça, tant pis, ils n'avaient pas honte.


End file.
